Paragon
by Krystal-Moon16
Summary: Many people said that you only give your heart to one person, but what if actually someone fall in love with two persons? For them it's not very hard because they're sincerely loves each other. Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud. YAOI.


Paragon  
by Krystal-Moon16

Chapter One

* * *

Cloud shifted in his sleeps, moving closer to the right seeking for the warm of another figure on the bed. The familiar scent tingle in his nose made him relaxed and when he felt a hand dropped on his side, he let out a content smile spread over his lips.

When something shift on the bed and Cloud felt a naked chest pressed against his back, he frown and slowly opening his eyes to saw Zack's sleeping face first before he looked behind him and a bit surprised to see Sephiroth there staring at him.

"Sephiroth…? You're back…" Cloud mumble sleepily and a small smile spread over his lips while he stare at the General sleepily. It's quite surprising to see Sephiroth suddenly there since the General had told both him and Zack that he would return home late for a mission.

The General smile in return as he reached out a hand to gently stroke to soft blonde hair before moving it down to Cloud's arm, "I'm able to finished the mission sooner than I expected, and I waste no time to return home to see you both."

Cloud snuggled closer to Sephiroth, resting his head on the General's chest while his other hand entwined with Zack's. "I miss you…" he spoke softly with his other free hand wondering down to Sephiroth's abdomen and realizing that Sephiroth didn't wear anything just as Cloud and Zack.

"I miss you too. Both of you." Sephiroth stated and leaned down to pressed his lips to Cloud's, and he wasn't able to put his hand to stay still as it immediately ran to Cloud's chest unconsciously. A soft but sharp gasp slipped out of the cadet's lips and Sephiroth felt himself tensed and become hard to hear the lovely sound that always manage to arouse him.

Cloud feel Sephiroth's member become alive against his hips. He blushed and strained a whimper feeling the warm flesh against his own. It was maddening how Sephiroth and Zack always able to arouse him fast and it made him very hard to restrain himself wanting to be taken by the two mans.

Sephiroth silently cursed himself and took a deep breath, reminding that this is Cloud who made him arouse like this, a fifteen years old cadet who's too young to do this kind of thing. Sephiroth wonders if it was a crime to let such a young and innocent boy as Cloud in relationship of him and Zack. But it's become hard for Sephiroth to restrain himself when Cloud placed a hand over his harden member.

Sephiroth let out a strained hissed before to look over Cloud in the eyes, "Cloud… don't…" he manage to let out, although it was a hundred percent a lies that he want Cloud to stop.

Cloud stare at the General in surprised, he knew that somehow Sephiroth would say that because he knew neither Sephiroth or Zack wanted him to do things like this with the reason that Cloud was still too young to do this. But of course it was very hard to restrain them and soon they had corrupted Cloud innocent's mind. So far the only thing they've done to Cloud is only handjob and blowjob, they never done penetrate because they fear they would hurt Cloud.

"But… you're hard." Cloud reasoned, eyes staring at Sephiroth a bit sadly that he was forbid to touch the General. Before Cloud enter the relationship between Zack and Sephiroth, he knew that the two of them had touch each other. Cloud wanted to touch them too, but both Sephiroth and Zack was being too over protective to him and since then just to remain fair, Zack and Sephiroth never had love making again. They only had done what they done to Cloud so it will remain fair to Cloud.

Cloud felt really bad that Sephiroth and Zack never done more than handjob and blowjob only because of him. But both the first class SOLDIER had told him that it was fine and they're sincerely fine with it because they love Cloud very much as much as they love each other.

He was very happy to know that they loves him, but Cloud being Cloud always felt guilty. So Cloud wanted to do something to them as well no matter how small it is. Furthermore, he loves to touch and being touched as well.

Cloud started to move his hand gently, noticing that Sephiroth had intake a deep breath, and not more than a minute those green eyes was colored by overwhelming lust in it.

"Fine, but we won't do any further." Sephiroth stated, and Cloud let out a grin before move to take Sephiroth in lip locking. It was Sephiroth who lead the kiss in slow and gentle movement. It was very surprising that the famous General Sephiroth can be this gentle with someone, and it make Cloud to melted willingly into the kiss.

"Wow, I'm in heaven to wake up and greeted with such hot sight." said a familiar voice. Sephiroth and Cloud broke the kiss to turn their attention at Zack who was already awake and now laying down with his side, eyes staring at the two hottiest.

"Sorry to wake you up." Cloud spoke a bit regretfully, he knew that Zack was tired from the mission he had today.

But Zack only laugh it off and scooted closer to his lovers so he could kiss Cloud on the forehead before placing another kiss to Sephiroth's lips. "You're forgiven as long as you allow me to join in the fun."

Sephiroth chuckled, "I assume you're aroused?"

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't be arouse to see the two hottest and sexiest guys on earth naked and kissing each other?"

Cloud let out a small laugh at the way Zack exaggerating words. He wonders in what way that made Zack and Sephiroth had the thought that he was sexy? He's definitely nothing compared to both of them. "You two are the sexy one, not me."

Sephiroth settled his lips to place it on Cloud's neck and put his arms around them both with his hand stroking Zack's arm. "Of course you are sexy as well, not forgot to mention very beautiful and innocent."

"Yeah, Spiky." Zack took Cloud's hand in his and placed it over his harden member. He smirked when he saw Cloud shyly let out a strained small moan. "You're very good at making us hard."

Cloud's face flushed pink, "Idiot."

Zack grin widely before kissed Cloud on the lips, taking it in a slow movement at first before his kissed turned more demanding, earning a small moan from the blonde.

The taste of Zack's tongue on his is really maddening, and he felt the pleasure doubled when he felt Sephiroth pressed his lips on his bare neck, gently sucking the smooth skin. When two hands that he believe belong to Zack and Sephiroth, Cloud wasn't able to restrain his moan anymore as those mischievous hand travelling lower to take his already harden member.

"A-ahn…" because of the moan escape from his lips Cloud have to broke the kiss and closed his eyes at the pleasure he felt. He has to admit he always felt shy whenever he makes weird (moaning) noise because it doesn't sound manly at all, but he tends to forgot all of that thought whenever Zack or Sephiroth touch him.

Sephiroth and Zack watched Cloud's face that content with pleasure, seeing how those small lips parted to let out adorable and pleasure noise. Whenever Cloud does that, it always make them both happy and quickly arouse, they actually love making the usual innocent and cute Cloud turned into a sexy and needy Cloud.

This time Sephiroth bring Zack into a kiss, moaning against each other as their hands continue on stroking Cloud's member with the lovely sounds the blonde's making. Very beautiful. Even if it's nothing but a gasp and a small moan, it was very endearing to hear Cloud letting out such noise.

Zack broke the kiss with a gasp when air was needed and faced against Cloud's neck, hands working in sync with Sephiroth's who once again sucked on the cadet's neck.

He always wonder and always wanted to know how it feel to be inside the blonde. He really wanted to. But he and Sephiroth had makes a deal that they wouldn't do that to Cloud, at least not until Cloud was fully prepared or at least a bit older. The last thing they wanted was to hurt Cloud or traumatized the boy.

But now he was at the peak of his restraint, and he'll gone crazy if he restrain this any longer…

"Cloud…" he whispered to the blonde's ear, sending shiver down to Cloud's spine. "Can… can… can we lick you?" he carefully requested and lean away to look at Cloud's expression.

"E-eh?" Cloud looked up in surprised with those blue eyes staring widely to Zack's and face flushed deep red. The boy was very surprised at the sudden request, even Sephiroth was very surprised with it that both his hand and Zack's stop on stroking the cadet's member.

"Zack…" Sephiroth warned gently at the raven hair man who had his attention on him now. "We… we shouldn't do anything further than this." No matter how tempting the idea of licking Cloud is, Cloud's still be their priority. If the boy had refused because he's not ready yet, he would respect that decision, but if the boy agree with that… Sephiroth might gone mad.

Cloud stayed silent at the moment, face flushed. He hadn't expected that one of them would request something like that. They had done this handjob and blowjob things so many times that Zack had finally reached his peak to take their sex life into something a bit further. It was very nerve cracking… but he was anticipating how it would feels as well.

"Its fine…" his reply earned Zack and Sephiroth surprised look as they stare at him. He knew that they were very surprised at his approval, it was written all over his lovers face.

"Please…" If it even possible, Clod felt himself blushing even harder when he unconsciously pleading like that, because of Zack's request he had become very horny right now. At this rate he wonders if Sephiroth and Zack still think of him innocent.

Zack sat back on his heel, staring at Cloud wide eyes while Sephiroth watched the youngest uncertainly. "Cloud, are you certain?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud nodded shyly.

"Wow… Fuck babe… that's…" Zack stuttered as he was lost for words. In one he could describe that this is very hot. So he only kissed the blonde on the lips to emphasize how much he likes that.

A pair of lips was attached on his neck while the other moving down to his chest was driving Cloud crazy. The feeling of being caress by those he loves was indescribable. That pleasure feeling was unable to describe by words.

The fingers on his harden member was moving smoothly and teasingly slower this time and Cloud turn his face to the side into the pillow more, the sensations was making his body trembling with shivers. "Hnn…"

Then Sephiroth and Zack shifted on their heels to lift Cloud's leg to their arms. Cloud's left leg on Zack's arm while Cloud's right leg on Sephiroth's arm. The General tried to calmed himself while the first class had to swallow hard when Cloud lift his hips high enough for his lovers to rimmed him.

Zack eyed the hidden entrance between the pale buttocks and lick his lips before reaching to cup each cheek in his hands and spread them apart to revealed the rosy puckered hole. He swallow again and glance to look at Cloud who had this nervous look but excited look on his eyes that watching Sephiroth and him curiously. What an endearing look that Cloud have, it made Zack wanted to taste him right here right now. But no, he wanted to enjoy this, he wanted Sephiroth and Cloud enjoyed this by taking all of this slowly.

"Seph." Zack called the other who had this hungry look on his eyes and couldn't help but smirk at it. "You first."

Sephiroth gave the raven hair a small smile before directing it to the blonde who spread his legs for them, giving the boy a reassure look that everything would be fine and it would be enjoyable. Cloud was blushing madly right now, but he was spreading his legs for his lovers, his lovers who loves him and always taking care of him. No matter how much embarrassing it is, he knew that it would be such a heavenly feeling because it was Sephiroth and Zack who do this kind of thing to him.

The General leaned forward to kissed the small hole. Never once he had rimmed his lovers, not even Zack. He's quite worrying that he might do the wrong move that it would hurt Cloud, but when he heard the boy moaned it encourage him to continue on doing it. As long as what he does will pleasure his lovers he will do anything.

Cloud squirmed and shut his eyes closed at the feeling of soft lips on that part of his body. He was shivering with pleasure and he's pretty positive that if it possible his face was redder than tomatoes. For the fact that Zack was sucking on his inner thigh wasn't helping at all, he hissed and slowly rocked into Sephiroth's mouth as the General continue on licking him.

When Sephiroth glanced up to look at the writhing body beneath him a warm feeling spread over his chest to see Cloud was holding on the sheets painfully, faces red with heavy breath that escape every second from those kissable lips. It was such a lovely sight to see the innocent Cloud was lost in pleasure for what he does.

"Ahhh! S-Seph… ah!" Cloud was no longer able to restrain his voice if his life had depended on it when those slick muscle dipping the tip inside of him before going even further. It was a foreign feeling, but it was such an amazing feeling to have something part of his lovers bodies inside of him. And he silently wondering what it'll feels like to have Zack's cock or Sephiroth's trapped inside of him.

Hearing Cloud's moan wasn't helping Zack at all and he hissed when his member become even harden almost painfully, when he leaned back to see Sephiroth was rimming his youngest lover who writhing on the bed and moaning loudly, the need to touch himself was maddening and so he took Sephiroth's other free hand to touch him while Zack moves his other free hand to touch Sephiroth's.

Feeling a hand on his member made Sephiroth take a deep breath and he untangle his lips from Cloud's entrance to breath heavily. He looks at Zack who also breathing heavily while licking on Cloud's inner thigh. The sight of his lover touching the other is very erotic, and he stroke Zack harder who gave him a hissed in respond.

With a smirk, Sephiroth spoke. "Would you like to join me?"

Zack smirk widely at the erotic offer and he would be more than loved it. "With pleasure."

Cloud was staring at his lovers through half lidded eyes, wondering what the two was talking about. His curiosity was answered and his eyes widen when he saw his lovers leaned down, and he let out a scream when both of them was licking him. "Ngh! Hn- Ah!"

The way Cloud's moan make Sephiroth and Zack become hornier. It was funny how just by hearing that voice was able to make them aroused. But then again, they're always horny when it comes to their lovers.

Sephiroth and Zack continue on licking those puckered entrance of their youngest lover, lapping on it as if it was the most delicious treat they ever had. Cloud had become very wet, and by the fact alone was very arousing and erotic.

Cloud's cock was dripping with precum down to his shaft and into his hardened sack. He wanted to touch himself, but at the same time he didn't wanted to. He wanted to come only with the feeling of his lovers tongue inside of him. So he continue on holding to the bed sheet, his face was burning and he was breathing so quick and harsh and his legs felt sore, it would've been fall flat into the bed if not for Zack and Sephiroth holding it.

Sephiroth continue on licking on it gracefully, and he open his eyes a bit when he heard Cloud was moaning out loud and he saw Zack was sucking on the entrance hard. That thought was very tempting and so Sephiroth was doing the same as Zack, earning a louder moan from Cloud while his hand never stop on stroking Zack.

"A-ah… ahhh… Seph… ngh… ahn! Zack…"

The voice that Cloud created felt like music in Zack's ear, Zack glanced to see Cloud who seems so lost in pleasure, and that look on Cloud's face was what threaten him to just come right there, but he hold it back, he wanted to come together with his lovers, or at least he wanted Cloud to come first. If there was a weakness that needed to be found from him, it would be having his blonde lover so turned on underneath him and was begging to him and his Sephiroth fucking him until he wouldn't be able to remember anything anymore.

Sephiroth was aware that he wasn't going to last, and noticed that Cloud and Zack wasn't going to last either judging from the way the blonde was clenching at his tongue and from the way Zack's trembling a bit under his touch. It wasn't long before Cloud finally came, shooting all of those milky seed to his own chest and stomach while Sephiroth and Zack shoot theirs into each other hand.

Both of them put Cloud legs on the bed gently, smiling when they notice that Cloud was still trying to recover from those hazy pleasurable feeling. Sephiroth shifted to lick the cum on Cloud's stomach while Zack leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his blonde lover's cheek. "You okay babe?"

Cloud was still breathing heavily and he wasn't able to mutter a single word yet, so he just nodded an answer. It was the first they ever done it, and Cloud was quite worried that he might not good enough for his lovers. But he has to admit that it was very mind-blowing.

This Zack capture Cloud's lips for a kiss before broke it gently and look at the blonde's eyes who still looks hazy. A smile formed on his lips to see how endearing Cloud looks. "You're amazing… and beautiful."

"Really?" the blonde questioned with a hoarse voice, and he turn to look at Sephiroth who placed a kiss on his forehead and answered his question. "Very amazing."

Cloud smile to that as he watched Sephiroth and Zack kissed each other before turning to look down at him. "Thank you." He whispered, letting out a content smile on his face that seems manage to warm inside Zack and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth lay down on the bed, pulling the blonde closer so Cloud could rest his head on his chest and for Zack to rest his head on his arm who settled behind Cloud and reached an arm over both of them. Sephiroth smile at his two lovers, very happy to see his lovers very relaxed with him. It was such a warm feeling to see, and he was willing to do anything to keep both of them as his.

"Don't forget that you are important to both of us, Cloud." Sephiroth whispered against the boy;s hair and placed a kiss on top of Cloud's temple.

"Yeah Cloud…" Zack breathed out, feeling tired and his eyes slowly closed before he said, "We both love you."

Not knowing other thing to show his gratitude, Cloud smile and closed his eyes as well. "I love you both as well…" was the last thing he said before he fell into the dreamland with his lovers holding him securely.

* * *

Uhm… this is my first time for writing a fanfic and writing smut… so I apologize if I made so many mistake. I'm not very good at English but intend on working harder for that. *smacked for trying to act cute*

Uwah, I'm very nervous writing this, since this is my first time writing a fanfic. But since I loves Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud very much, I decided on make one. I'm very nervous that I wouldn't get a review (since this is ugly).

So, Krystal hopes that people would be kind enough to give me review. Maybe you guys could give Krystal an advice so Krystal would write better, even if it just a bit. ^^ I wanted to know what you guys think of my first story. ^^

Review for Krystal please? *hug*


End file.
